What He Wants
by niedlichta
Summary: In which Izaya drove Shizuo mad and he wanted to know the reason why his kouhai did that. Highschool Shizaya. Fluff.


**Title: ****What He Wants**

**Author:** niedlichta

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Higschool era. Older!Shizuo x Younger!Izaya

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara.

**Summary:** In which Izaya drove Shizuo mad and he wanted to know the reason why his _kouhai_ did that.

**Warnings: **Alternate age. MalexMale. Read at your own risk.

* * *

It was when he met his _kouhai _from the first time.

He didn't know why, but all he could feel was an annoying feeling that creeping inside his gut, urging him to punch the life out of those devilish grin. He hated the way those auburn eyes staring at him, as if they were trying to undress him and see through his very bone.

And they_ did_.

He could feel a vein pop in his smooth forehead every time he had encountered that boy, agile feet running away from things he threw as laughter filled the air. He never saw the fun in this act of violence, and his short-temper didn't help anything.

That was why he did all he could to avoid him.

But he knew he couldn't. Not when the one he wanted to avoid was an evil mastermind with all of his tricky scheming.

So he kept doing that, instead of keeping his distance, he found himself running to chase the tail of his sly _kouhai_.

* * *

It was when his head began to ache furiously.

Of all things, it seemed like the most favorite one for the brunette to do was to drive him mad as hell. He called him with degrading nicknames, saying cute names suited him. He sent all of those gangs after him, made him fight every_ damn_ moment when he knew exactly that the blond loathed violence. He would glide his proud flickblade against his cheeks, his chest, his hands, _his everywhere_ whenever the boy with coffee-colored eyes nearly captured him, saying it was for defense. And the blond would always end up in the counseling room, being lectured about how destroying school properties was never a good idea.

But he kept fighting, beat the hell out of every people those cunning _kouhai _had sent to him. At least until he got fed up by using violence too much and tried to ignore them. They still run away for their life after they figured out a stab on his gut wouldn't affect him at all, anyway. And the fight stop for a while.

That was when he finally could find peace, away from those crimson staring and plotting something to make him use violence.

Or so he thought.

* * *

It was when that same _kouhai_ found out of his interest in cats.

He just love those tabbies. He never found anything about animals annoying, as they didn't know how to hurt people unless they are hungry or their life is in danger. Cats are special, though. The blond just, behind his superhuman strengh and all, loved cats. Not like he tried to hide it though, but he never thought that his love for animals will also brought them to danger.

Just what the hell did Izaya want from him, driving him mad like this on purpose?

There he was, panting, as he tried to catch his breath from running all the way from the school gate until the rooftop. And there he found those slender hands that used to glide flickblades to his skin was holding the feline as hostage, those annoying voice teasing him. Instead of sending useless bastards to fight with him, those lips saying something about wanting to drop the cat from the rooftop.

So here he was, again, trying to use violence to get the cat back.

But when he did, all he could hear was laughter.

And then the brunette himself jumping, using parkour to get a safe landing. He could see from the rooftop that those auburn eyes teasing him, as if telling him he couldn't touch him because he got his weakness.

"Now that I get your weakness, you won't be able to hurt me, Shizu-_chan_~"

Not only as if, the blond could hear those words dancing clearly in his head.

He wanted to yell out his frustations.

* * *

It was when he decided to tip-toe up the rooftop instead of rushing over to try killing his _kouhai_.

He was flabbergasted when he peeked through the rooftop door, seeing Izaya humming as he pet the tri-colored cat in his lap. He knew that the ruby-eyed boy was waiting for his appearance, to annoy him, but he never thought that cunning person would pet a cat lovingly like that.

So he kept peeking.

"There, there," he heard those voice, not annoying this time, but soothing and calming, as those slender hands rubbing the soft fur. The tabby rolled over, nuzzling the hand with its nose. He could hear Izaya chuckled. "Sorry to keep threatening you. I never meant it."

And he found himself kept peeking until those auburn eyes of his _kouhai_ closed slowly and his mouth parted slightly, strands of black hair covered his eyes as he fell asleep on the rooftop, tired to wait for Shizuo's arrival. He tried to collect all his feeling of annoyance and hatred to the sleeping guy so he could kill him for real this time, but he couldn't. The blond turned his coffee eyes from the sight and walk down quietly, not wanting to wake the brunette.

He couldn't help but wonder what the rapid thumping in his heart meant.

* * *

It was when he knew that Izaya wouldn't do anything to hurt the cat.

He really felt at ease. Now he could ignore the annoying _kouhai_ as much as he wanted, without him able to blackmail or anything. He passed lots and lots of day until he felt something was missing. Without any brunette to chase, _normally_, he should feel glad, but instead there was a void he couldn't describe.

And that was when he thought he should get some _damn_ explanation from the flea, the reason why the guy keep annoying him. Why the guy still kept the cat (Shizuo knew because he realize that guy had always been on the rooftop with the tabby) even thought he knew that trick wouldn't work on Shizuo anymore. He should know why. Maybe that would fill the void.

Or that was what he told himself when he brought his feet upon the rooftop, again.

He didn't even waste any time to walk on his tip-toes this time. He _ran_. But when he reached the rooftop, Izaya and the cat was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, he rushed over to the stair, only to found a feet tackled him, made him rolling down the stairs and ungracefully landed on his face.

Furious, he lifted his face just to see an expressionless Izaya (yes, usually he would have laughed at how idiotic Shizuo looked right now, but somehow he didn't) at the top stairs, holding the cat in his hands. He couldn't knew better, but something told him that Izaya was either hold a laughter or tears. With red eyes glimmering from the sunset light, his sly _kouhai_ open his mouth to tell something.

"_Notice me, __**senpai**__."_

And that was when he knew the answer.

* * *

It was when he realized he had _fallen_.

Literally and figuratively.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Just a short ficlet that I wrote from my friend's idea (the cat and the 'notice me' part). I'm sorry if I did any wrong in the grammar, though. This fic is her request, and I know I should write it in my languange, but this idea keep playing in my mind I had to write it down._

_Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
